Secret Love
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: *chp 2 up!* One of the Diamond Dogs has fallen in love with Christian. How can she tell him after Satine's death? This is the story of a girl who wouldn't give up and went against all odds for love.
1. Love

hey all....im writing another moulin rouge ficcy...lol....very...erm interesting. not quite what youd expect fom a moulin rouge fic. it centers around one of the 4 whores of the moulin rouge. a character you'd never expect to see a fanfic about. but shes my favorite, though she has no lines. shes just very pretty and her hair is....unique...lol..and shes fallen in love with Christian!  
  
in other news, IM DYING MY HAIR RED!! ooh yay! ill try an get a picture of me taken with it...lol  
  
well now, here we go. because we can, can can!  
  
~ * ~ Chapter 1: Meeting You ~ * ~  
  
There he was walking through the door and into my home, the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Christian, our little Shakespear, as Nini liked to call him. The talented writer of Spectacular Spectacular.  
  
I fell in love with him the moment I first saw him. That one faitful night when I came out from backstage behind Zidler and started to Can-Can. I came across him on the dancefloor and began to dance with him for a few minutes before Toulouse tore him away from me. I had no idea I'd falled in love.  
  
Once I got a break, I decided to look for him around the Moulin Rouge, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I decided to check the dancehall once more when I heard Toulouse' voice coming from atop the Elephant.  
  
"Toulouse!" I called.  
  
He turned and looked down at me and I could tell his face was all smiles. "Hewwo!" he called back. "How awe you today?"  
  
"Great! Where's the young man you were with earlier? The one in the nice suit! He sounded British!"  
  
"Chwistian? Um...he's busy at the moment! Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Could you come down here for a moment?!"  
  
"Suwe! Just howd on a moment!" he yelled as he made a mad dash for the Elephant's tail and slid down it. He quickly ran up to me. "Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell me about Christian?" I asked politely. He smiled and I could tell he was amused.  
  
"He's a witew fwom Wondon. He's going to be the new witew for Spectacuwar Spectacuwar!"  
  
I nodded. "Thank you Toulouse."  
  
"Anything fow-"  
  
"Toulouse!" another voice called from a top the Elephant. "We have a problem!"  
  
"Howd on! Sowwey but I must go." he apologized.  
  
"It's alright. Thanks for your help."  
  
He nodded and ran back over to the Elephant's tail. He reached for it but it seemed he wasn't quite tall enough to grab it. I ran over as fast I could in my heels and helped him up.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"What are you doing?!" I heard a new voice yell from behind me. I turned around and saw Nini storming twords me. "Where have you been?! Zidler wants us to-"  
  
"I know Nini!" I replied. "I'm sorry! I needed to ask Toulouse about something!"  
  
"Well hurry up!" she demanded grabbing my hand and running back twords the dancehall.  
  
About a half hour later, we were done for the night and some of the Dogs and I were sitting around at the bar and having a few drinks.  
  
"Did you hear about the Duke?" Pearly Queen asked when the noise from outside had died down a bit.  
  
"Duke? Zidler got an investor?" Dominatrix asked exitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" said Liberty. "I heard him talking to Satine about him earlier. She has to sleep with him and then we've got ourselves an Investor!"  
  
"Really?!" I said.  
  
"Yeah!" said Nini. "Good thing she was feeling better after she fainted otherwise we'd all be done!" she continued with another one of her cackles.  
  
Suddenly Toulouse ran in and announced he was having a celebration party at his place. Christian had gotten the job and the Duke was going to invest. I was so tired from dancing all night but I decided to go in hopes of seeing Christian. But he wasn't there. I guessed he was trying to write.  
  
Nine had told me she didn't want me to leave, but it looked like she was having so much fun with Chocolat she didn't need me. I was tired anyway, so I decided to go back to the Moulin Rouge. As I walked down the stairs and down the hal on the next floor I noticed a door that was open.  
  
I peaked inside and there was Christian, sitting at his typewriter, staring out the window. I stood there silently watching him for what seemed like ages when suddenly he stood up and sang quietly,  
  
"How wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
Was he singing to me?  
  
No he wasn't. He didn't even know I was there. Before I could move away from the door he came running out and crashed into me, knocking us both down onto the floor.  
  
"Oh my!" he exclaimed hurring to stand up. He offered me his hand apologeticly and I took it and stood up. "I'm so sorry Miss-"  
  
"Chinadoll." I finished for him. He nodded.  
  
"Right. Excuse me Miss Chinadoll, but I really have to go." he said as he walked past me.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going back to the Moulin Rouge?" I asked confidently.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I am too. Would you mind if I walked with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry."  
  
As he said that it hit me. Satine. He was going to see Satine. She wasn't at the party and he'd probably been with her up in the Elephant earlier. I sighed and replied, "Going to see Satine are you?"  
  
I smiled as he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes...how did you-"  
  
I walked twords him and shook my head. "Just hurry along. You wouldn't want to miss her.  
  
"Thank you." he said with a smile and started down the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Hey China, what are you doing?" a voice called from behind me. I turned to see Arabia walking twords me.  
  
"Hi Arabia. I was just going to go home." I replied.  
  
"Mind if I come with you? My feet are absolutly killing me."  
  
I laughed apologeticlly. "Sure."  
  
As we walked back I explained to her about Christian. She shook her head and exclaimed, "China! You know you aren't suppossed to fall in love!"  
  
"I know...but there's something about him-something special. It's like I can't help it."  
  
Arabia sighed. "Nini won't be happy."  
  
"Nini doesn't have to know." I replied with a wicked grin. Arabia laughed. "Promise you won't tell her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
As we walked past the Elephant I heard voices comind from on top of it. I stopped and looked up. "What is it?" Arabia asked.  
  
"Nothing, you go ahead. I'm going to stay out here a while."  
  
"Okay..." she said reluctantly and continued on inside. I stood there watching. Satine and Christian were on top of the Elephant, singing to eachother. I let out a deep sigh and continued walking. Someone like him could never fall for someone like me.  
  
Or could he?  
  
I watched him walk in twords Toulouse and begin talking.  
  
"Girls, we'll need someone to stand in for Satine today." Zidler called.  
  
"Is she sick again?" Nini asked.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so."  
  
Christian sighed. "Alright," he said. "I know just who should stand in for her." he decided quickly.  
  
He walked twords where Nini, Arabia, Mome and I were sitting. Nini stood up and tilted her head to the side. "That's my cue." she said with a wink.  
  
But instead he walked past her and said, "Miss Chinadoll, could you stand in for Miss Satine today?"  
  
Nini's mouth dropped open. Arabia's did too but she had a smile on her face. I looked at her with my eyes wide. I always wanted to be the star. Even if it was just for one day. I looked at Christian's outstreched hand and then to Nini, who was glaring at me. "What about Nini?" I asked him. "I think you should ask her."  
  
Christian shook his head. "She has to do something else for me today."  
  
"Alright then." I said, taking his outstreched hand and standing up. I walked past Nini, who had never looked more insulted before and twords the stage.  
  
oh I bet no one saw that coming. Me using Chinadoll instead of Nini. Hey, I said she had no lines didnt I?! Besides, I wanted to write about her. Oh yeah, Pearly Queen, Dominatrix, and Libery aren't mine just so you know. They're some of the Diamond Dogs. If you've got the DVD go look at the Can Can Girls' costumes and it says all their names. *wink* hehe...I hope you like it! Flames will make me cry. Ta Ta!! 


	2. Pain

im so bored and i want to write more just because Esme gave me a few ideas....lol....here we go...  
  
~ * ~ Chapter 2: Pain ~ * ~  
  
"Alright Miss Chinadoll. You stand here, and Nini you come stand here." Christian directed us. I followed all his directions carefully, so that everything would go smoothly. I didn't want to ruin anything and have Christian go psyco on me. Or Nini. But Nini was probably already pissed off at me, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.  
  
After the day was done, Christian told me he was very happy with my performance. He said he might even create a character for me. I was so happy to hear someone actually tell me I was a good actress. Nini was always very dominating and wouldn't let any of us get compliments for our performances. She hates compition, and now she saw me as a threat. She'd probably try to turn everyone against me. But she couldn't turn Arabia. Arabia and I grew up together, came here together and have survived as long as we have together.  
  
I wondered about Satine. How was she? Nini has hated her since the day Zidler made her the Sparkling Diamond. Nini told me she didn't want me talking to Satine, but I always managed it. It was quite simple. All I had to do was tell her I had a customer and just go to see Satine.  
  
Suddenly I got an idea. Christian was telling Zidler he had to deliver some new lines to Satine. This was my chance. As Christian headed out to the Elephant, I carefully followed him. Nini was too busy shouting at one of the stage hands to notice, luckily.  
  
"Christian!" I called softly. He turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to see Satine?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Good, let me come with you. I am in desperite need to talk to her."  
  
Christian looked confused for a moment. "You two are friends?"  
  
"Yes. Just let me come with you."  
  
"Alright. It will draw attention away from me anyways."  
  
I grinned. "Yes because you too are having a passionate affair." I replied sarcasticly.  
  
Christian stopped walking. I also stopped dead and looked at him. He had a look of shock.  
  
"How did-"  
  
I clapped my hands to my mouth in realazation. "Oh my God! You two are-"  
  
He nodded solomly.  
  
"Oh my God Christian! You can't be serious!" I whispered as we continued walking. "Do you know what the Duke will do if he finds out?! That guy is crazy! He'd probably have you killed! You-"  
  
"The Duke isn't going to find out," he gritted. "Trust me."  
  
"But Christian how can I?! You don't know if he'll find out! With the way you and Satine are acting around each other he's bound to guess sometime! I'm sure Nini already knows and she's definatly going to tell him to get rid of Satine! And you!"  
  
Christian sighed. We finally reached the door and let ourselves in. We went up to the Red Room and knocked on the door. Marie answered.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Is Satine awake? I need to give these to her." he inquired, indicating to some papers he held in his hand.  
  
Marie shook her head. "Satine won't be well untill tommorow morning. Would you like me to give those to her when she wakes up?"  
  
"Oh yes please." Christian said, handing Marie the papers. She took them and promply shut the door.  
  
I sighed. "Well, what are we going to do now?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
I sighed in exasperation. What was the point? There was nothing I could say or do to keep Christian and Satine apart; we both knew it. But inside I realized he would only ever love Satine and no one else. Thay were ment for each other. I could see it whenever they were together. The looks in their eyes, the smiles on their faces, the way they spoke to each other. It was so beautiful, but it was so sad. The Duke or Zidler would probably figure it out soon enough, and there was no way anyone could stop that.  
  
"I think I'm going to go now." I said.  
  
Christian nodded. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
As I walked back twords the mainhall, I heard him call, "Chinadoll, why do you want to live this way?"  
  
I stopped and turned around. "Live how?"  
  
"Here. At this place. Selling yourself to whoever can afford it and-"  
  
"I have no other choice." I said.  
  
"Yes you do! You're talented enough to make-"  
  
"I can't." I walked back twords him. "Christian, people like you, you don't understand. You're too wrapped up in your idealistic dreams and hopes. But this is reality. We have to do what we have to do to survive. This is how I survive."  
  
I slipped away silently.  
  
"They call them the Diamond Dogs..." I heard him say, reciting a line from a song.  
  
I walked back inside the main hall and twords my room. He was right. The way we had to survive; selling ourselves as if we were objects, and having to be treated badly.  
  
Selling us like diamonds, treating us like dogs.....  
  
I sighed once more and was about to go to the bar when Zidler walked up to me.  
  
Great, I thought. What's he want with me now?  
  
"You did very well in rehersals today Chinadoll." he said.  
  
"What do you want Harold?" I demanded. I wasn't in the mood for his antics.  
  
"We have a potential customer at the bar, requesting to see you personally."  
  
"Me?" I asked suspiciously. "Why me?"  
  
Zidler laughed. I hate it when he laughs. It makes me sick to my stomach but I deal with it anyway. "Chinadoll, do I need to remind you that you're one of the Four Whores? You're the second most famous of the Diamond Dogs after Satine. He's been coming for awhile and watching you dance. He wants you. And he's rich, so get out there now!" he demanded.  
  
I glared at him but turned back around and headed for the bar. I already was dressed, so it didn't matter to me. I saw who he was talking about sitting at the bar, having a drink and talking to some other horny bastard with money.  
  
Then he looked up and saw me. Me with my dark hair with the white streak, the blue and purple dress and thick makeup. I sighed one last time.  
  
Another night of pain, I thought. Oh well.  
  
I walked over to him saucily and sat down on his lap.  
  
"My my, what have we here?" I asked, trying to hide my pain.  
  
"Chinadoll, I presume." he said. I tried to keep a straight face and hide my disgust. His breath was so horrid I nearly passed out.  
  
"That'd be me. Harold told me you wished to see me, so here I am." I looked at him seductivly, or I tried my best to. I don't think he was taking the bait.  
  
"I was wondering if we could go somewhere more private to talk."  
  
Fabulous. I had a customer for the night. They always fell for it. At least he was rich.  
  
"Very well. Right this way misure." I replied, taking his hand and leading him to a room and opening the door.  
  
He immediatly slammed the door and began to kiss me. As he began to undress me, I realized that I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to, but I had to. So I let him continue, trying to hold back my tears.  
  
Once the bastard had fucked me, paid me and gone, I dressed myself back up and lay on the bed. I could no longer hold back my tears, and I began to cry softly.  
  
Soon I had cried myself to sleep and as I slept, my dreams were that of a better place. A place where I could have someone to have as my own and to hold me. Someone who really loved me, not just lusting after me then paying me. A place where I could be with Christian....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
so, what did you think? blah blah blah Moulin Rouge isn't mine. it belongs to some rich duide in France. The movie belongs to Fox and Baz Lurhman. I get no money from this. I should but I dont. Dude, I need money. I WANT TO BUY THE JEDI APPRETICE SERIES! THE OLD ONES WITH OBI-WAN AND QUI-GON!!  
  
*cries*  
  
oh well. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I SHALL BE FORCED TO SEND MY RABID BUNNIES AFTER YOU!! 


End file.
